Naruhina fanfic after 627
by Just.a.few.ideas
Summary: hinata overexerts herself in worry over naruto. how will naruto react?


I dont own Naruto, any characters or places within Naruto and claim no rights to them.

Scene 1: The war is almost over. Obito has been defeated but watch is still out for Madara and Orochimaru who left to recuperate. The village citizens aren't back yet but camp has been set up outside for the remaining shinobi fighters.

Kiba: (Shocked) Hinata how long have you been on guard?

Hinata: (With a slight innocent smile) Not too long. The other Shinobi need rest.

Kiba: (Annoyed) So do you!

Sakura: (To Kiba as Hinata is distracted) She's been doing non-stop work for days now. I believe she's been too worried about Naruto. Especially since he's been going on constant missions to find Obito and Oroshimaru.

Kiba: I can see why. Out of all of us she's saved him several times with by sheer will. If there's been anyone who has helped Naruto so far its been her.

HInata's Bodyguard: (Catching the ear of Sakura and Kiba as Hinata passes out) Lady Hinata!

Scene 2: Hinata is in a separate tent passed out and being observed by Kiba and Sakura

Sakura: She'll be alright her body couldn't handle the load. She has collapsed out of exhaustion and mild dehydration.

Kiba: I hope she takes time to rest.

Sakura: She's going to have to. If not she'll deteriorate.

Kiba: (Shocked) what?!

Scene 3: Night time later that day. Naruto has just returned from a search.

Naruto: Aye no luck! (Seeing Kiba approaching) Hey Kiba-kun (realizing Kiba's contempt face) Is everything alright?

Kiba: Yeah… Sort of. (sigh) I'ts Hinata

Naruto: What?! What's going (stopped by Kiba's held up hand)

Kiba: She's fine but collapsed earlier due to exhaustion and dehydration

Naruto: but…how? (knowing full well that equal loads were dispersed to all ninja)

Kiba: Don't be such an idiot. She's been worried about you. I'm telling you this so you can go to her. You don't know if either of you have much time left.

Naruto: (clenched fist) I don;t know what to say.

Kiba: (Chuckle) That's a first.

Scene 4: Naruto using stealth mode enter's Hinata's tent and upon seeing her sleeping sighs and scratches his head pondering. He then takes a seat next to her cot and eventually falls a sleep.

Scene 5: Hinata wakes up and sees Naruto through half opened eyes.

Hinata: Na…ruto?

Naruto: (Smiling and rising from the slouched position) finally awake?

Hinata: (Sitting up fast) What are you doing here… that is…I mean what's going on?

Naruto: (chuckle) you fainted yesterday and I came to check on you last night

Hinata: (blushing) you've been here all night.

Naruto: (scratching his head) umm….i kinda just fell asleep on the chair

Hinata: (suddenly bowing) Thank you Naruto-kun. I'm sorry to have caused any distress.

Naruto: (shocked) Hinata!… (chuckle) no problem at all (resting his hands on her shoulder)

Hinata: (slowly looking up) (in her minds: he…he's touching me)

Naruto: staring directly into Hinata's eyes (not dreamily or anything just in conversation and more serious then before) Hinata… Please take care of yourself and I promise I will too. You will be my new example and will remind me of what it takes so I can come back home.

Hinata: (suddenly sad and teary rushes into Naruto and puts her hands against his chest) Naruto-kun you must do everything you can to come back home.

Naruto: (Naruto's jaw clenches automatically)

Hinata: (realizing what she's just done pulls back fast and with wide eyes. her arms are up against her face while she blushes) I'm sorry!

Naruto: (almost simultaneously moves forward with a shadowed face and clenches her wrists)

Hinata: Naru…(cut off by Naruto who moves her arms away to kiss her. Slowly Hinata closes her eyes and Naruto lets go off her wrists. Her hands fall on to his shoulders and his clench her waist)

Naruto: (pulls away barely inches from her face and they stare at each other through half opened eyelids) I promise. (smiles)

Hinata: (unable to respond as someone walks into the tent and drops a trey.)

Worker: Oh! I'm sorry and suddenly leaves.

Naruto: (at the same time jumps back off the chair and stands up scratching his head) I better go.

Hinata: Yes (bowing her head slightly but still blushing very much)

Naruto: (exits but looks back right as the sheets about to close) (smiling) rest

Hinata: (after Naruto exits falls back on her bed. In her mind: WHAT?! Naruto-kun. Images flash by as she recalls what just happened. She especially remembers the kiss and her hand touches her lips…) (faintly) Naruto…kun (in her mid says I will definitely take care of myself since you promised to come home)

Naruto: (walks away smiling)

Worker: (suddenly transforms into a zetsu clone) Hmm...


End file.
